Lost In Blue: Behind The Scenes
by IncognitoXS
Summary: The long dark nights finally revealed


Behind the scene

A story of two people stranded on a supposedly deserted island (this idea is not mine the idea is derived from lost in blue). This is my first fan fiction so plz u can give constructive criticism but plz no major flaming I'm trying my best here.

P.S. SOME SPOILERS AHEAD BE WARNED

Have you ever wondered what happens when you go to sleep in the game and the screen goes black well I have finally found out the answer and I'm sharing it with the world…Warning explicit material ahead be warned that young persons should not read this without parental permission…lol bullshit I don't care read the fucking story but I still warn you that this fan Fiction has explicit content although not at the beginning it gets there so don't blame me if you have night mares because I have warned you.

And so it begins…

It all started 5 days after you find Skye she starts complaining that she's scared and Keith says "why don't you come and sleep with me?" so Skye a shy girl blushes but promptly agrees as secretly Skye is in love with Keith (well its not very secretive since when you take her to the hot springs she instantly says ok to the answer "why don't we go in together?" while blushing).

Well this was a normal routine for them for about 10-20 days until Skye started to get closer to Keith and that's when Keith started to be able to tell that Skye didn't just see him as a friend any more. About a week later Skye came up to Keith and said she had something to tell him so Keith sat down at the table he had made to listen to what the girl had to say so the girl followed Keith to the table and also sat down, and this is what Skye said… "H-h-h-hey Keith I know that you know that I have been getting closer and closer to you but the closer I am to you the safer I feel and I have been having these really embarrassing dreams of you and me that I feel you should know about, So here I go… I have had dreams of when we get off this island that we could be together forever but know you probably think I'm a stupid little girl." "Nonsense I have actually had the same thoughts and dreams as I have been out hunting, or exploring this hell hole of an island. Skye I love you." replied Keith.

2 months later Keith comes running back to the cave yelling for Skye to follow so she jumped up and ran to Keith and Keith led Skye to the bass and they both snuck to the boat and drove of as Skye was reading the map and giving Keith the direction to go (Keith found Skye some glasses) 2 hours later they come across a search and rescue team and boarded the vessel and were brought home to there loving families. 2 weeks later Skye and Keith were getting married, It was the most joyous occasion ether of the have ever been to they were finally going to be able to promise each other to the other.

As time passes there love for each other grows stronger and stronger until they decide its time to have a family so Keith and Skye take time off work to make that dream come true. That night Keith walked in to their room as Keith lay on the bed in wait he fell into a soft sleep, Skye walked in and Keith shot up in fright and then fell back after figuring out that it was his loving wife. As she came and laid next to him she asked if this would be the night and Keith replied, "I don't know do you want it to be?" as Keith finished his sentence Skye was already crawling on top of him. She slowly removed his shirt one button at a time then she moved to the pants slowly unbuttoning them, then unzipping them once removed she moves to the boxers but instead of using here hands Skye uses her mouth to remove Keith's boxers.

Once off she rolls over onto her back and lets Keith have his way with her clothes unbuttoning her blouse and easily slipping it off of her velvety skin as he moves down her warm smooth skin he finds himself at Skye's zipper biting the zipper as he pulls on it with a soft playful manor undoing her pants and gently pulling them off of her body next, came the bra. (Which was especially hard because Skye was holding onto his hands to see if he was really that talented or if he was just getting lucky) .As Keith lent over Skye he kissed her ever so gently and continued on his venture to remove the beautiful women's bra with only his mouth (well and his teeth but u know what I mean) as he finishes undoing her bra it falls to the ground and she looks him deep into his eyes and Kisses him as a reply saying please continue.

The last Article of clothing that had to be removed was Skye's thong as Keith slipped her thong off of her waist Keith noticed Skye tremble and promptly stopped to ask what's wrong "Nothing's wrong hunny keep going I'm enjoying this" replied Skye. So Keith continued and after he had Skye's thong off and onto the floor he crawled up to lie on top of Skye, but she instantly pushed him onto his back and crept half way up his body and stopped to look up at here lovers face.

As they gave each other a gentle smile she looked back down and started licking her partners penis then liking the taste she started to suck on it as this happened Keith started moaning in pure pleasure at the feel of being blown and he felt he needed to pay her back some how so he started to turn himself around to give his partner some pleasure as well as he inserted his tongue into her vagina she let out a light moan of pleasure that was followed by many more louder more intense moans as the both reached a climax they let out one final sigh of pleasure.

They laid there for about five to ten minutes collecting there thoughts of how great the other was at pleasuring them and then Keith looked over at Skye and asked if she was all right and Skye replied "yes I'm just a little tiered from what just happened". As she looked over at Keith she decided it was time so she opened her legs inviting Keith inside of her so Keith excepted her offer and inserted himself inside of her vagina.

Skye wrapped her legs around Keith and forced him in deeper giving moans of pleasure as Keith slid in and out of her vagina. In between her moans of pleasure she was saying faster, faster! So Keith replied with a faster and deeper penetration. As Skye was Enjoying Keith and Keith was enjoying Skye she continued to moan and claw Keith in the back from all the pleasure he was giving here. Keith finally came to a climax and dropped to his partner who rolled over and held him close to her body the fell of both of there sweaty bodies touching was so relaxing they both soon fell asleep.

If you wish I will right another one but not of the same game give me a game you want 2 be writen and ill right it im only really good at M rated enything mostly romance soooo dont go askin fo a B rated Fan Fic srry i cant doo thoughs...


End file.
